Noche de Tormenta
by Strifegirl
Summary: Cloud se pierde durante todo un día bajo una tormenta. Tifa comienza a preocuparse al ver que Cloud no regresa y se queda toda la noche despierta esperándolo. Al regresar, Cloud se encuentra a Tifa en el bar y él comienza a llorar desconsoladamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Cloud & Tifa****  
"Noche de Tormenta"  
****Escrita por Strifegirl**

6:37 am

Esa mañana, Cloud había salido mas temprano que de costumbre. Al parecer iba a llover todo el día; así que se levantó desde muy temprano para hacer sus diligencias.

Por otro lado, Tifa se preparaba para empezar el día. Se despertó muy temprano para comenzar con los quehaceres del bar y se dispuso a limpiar el desorden que Cloud había dejado en su habitación. Mientras recogía la ropa que dejó tirada en el suelo, se percató de que su teléfono había quedado en su cama. Tomó el celular y lo colocó sobre el escritorio.

"_Bueno, supongo que regresara por el en cuanto se de cuenta."_ Se dijo a sí misma.

Tifa continuó con el aseo y luego de terminar, se dirigió hacia la cocina del bar para preparar el desayuno.

10:05 am

Tifa abre el bar como era de costumbre y comienzan a llegar los primeros clientes.

Mientras ella atendía el bar, los niños jugaban en el despacho junto con Nanaki, quien había llegado a visitarlos. Tifa sonreía desde el bar al ver a los niños jugar con su peludo amigo y se aseguraba de que los niños no se acercaran mucho a su cola en llamas.

Parecía un día como cualquier otro, excepto por el extraño clima.

12:07 pm

Era hora de almuerzo y lo niños seguían jugando en el bar. Esta vez se les había unido Yuffie, quien también paso a visitarlos. Durante todo ese tiempo que estuvieron ahí, la lluvia no dejaba de caer. Entre mas tiempo pasaba la tormenta se ponía cada vez peor y Tifa comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento. No dejaba de preocuparle el hecho de que Cloud aun no se comunicaba con ella.

"_Que extraño. Porque no habrá vuelto por su teléfono. Aunque no lo conteste, el siempre lo lleva consigo."_ Pensó.

Al ver que la lluvia no cesaba, Yuffie no tuvo más remedio que partir junto con Nanaki, de regreso a Wutai. Tifa se despidió de sus amigos y continúo atendiendo el bar mientras esperaba a que Cloud se comunicara con ella.

6:47 pm

Esa tarde en el bar, no había muchos clientes debido a la tormenta. Los pocos que aun quedaban, estaban esperando a que pasara la tormenta para poder regresar a sus casas.

Tifa estaba tan distraída que no ponía atención a lo que hacía y finalmente, decide cerrar el bar temprano para ocupar su mente en otra cosa. A pesar de que tenía suficiente trabajo como para no descuidar el bar, su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas y en lo único que podía pensar era en Cloud.

"_¿Dónde puede estar? Me pregunto si __se encuentra bien."_

Las horas pasaban y el teléfono del bar no dejaba de sonar. Habían demasiados pedidos atrasados y Cloud aun no aparecía.

9:17 pm

No había parado de llover en todo el día. Tifa estaba comenzando a preocuparse por Cloud y trata de contactarlo por teléfono; pero como siempre, él no respondió. Olvidó por completo que había dejado su teléfono en casa y lo único que le resta hacer ahora es esperar a que regrese a casa sano y salvo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Tifa deja el bar por un momento y se dirige a la habitación de los niños para meterlos en sus camas. Se estaba haciendo tarde y los niños también estaban comenzando a preocuparse por él. No era normal que Cloud regresara tan tarde de sus diligencias. Por lo general, era él quien los acostaba mientras Tifa se encargaba de limpiar el bar.

"¿Porque tarda tanto?" preguntó Denzel.

"No lo sé…" respondió Tifa.

"El siempre nos avisa cuando llegará tarde." Dijo Marlene.

"Lo sé. Pero dejó su teléfono aquí." respondió Tifa.

"Me pregunto si estará bien…" Denzel bajó la mirada.

Tifa sonríe al escuchar la preocupación de los niños y trata de animarlos. Le tenían mucho cariño a su héroe y era de esperarse, puesto que él siempre pasaba más tiempo con ellos que con Tifa.

"Descuiden niños. Probablemente no ha regresado por la tormenta. De seguro ya viene en camino."

"Eso espero…" dijo Marlene mientras abrazaba a su Mog.

9:53 pm

Una vez que terminó de acostar a los niños, se dirige a la habitación de Cloud para descansar. Al entrar a la habitación, se da cuenta de que la ventana de su oficina estaba abierta, lo cual hizo que muchos papeles salieran volando del escritorio. Rápidamente, cierra la ventana y seguidamente recoge las cosas que el viento había tirado al suelo. Entre las cosas que recogió, estaba un pequeño calendario. Tomó el calendario y lo colocó sobre el escritorio junto con las demás cosas; y al hacer eso, se percató de algo. En el calendario estaba encerrado con un círculo, el día 28 de ese mes. Al principio no le tomó importancia, pero luego de unos minutos, comenzó a intrigarle el porque de esa fecha.

Tifa comienza a caminar en círculos buscando la razón por la que él había marcado esa fecha. Obviamente, había muchas cosas que aun no sabia sobre él, y eso la frustraba un poco, puesto que ambos eran amigos muy cercanos.

"_¿Que significa esa fecha? ¿Por que esa fecha? ¿Acaso es por esto que no regresa?"_ Eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza.

Mientras ella continuaba dando vueltas, se da cuenta de que una de sus camisas se encontraba debajo de su cama. Ella recoge la camisa del suelo y seguidamente, se sienta en el borde de la cama. Se la queda viendo por unos instantes y luego lleva la camisa hacia su rostro para oler su aroma.

"_Aun huele como él…" _pensó mientras frotaba la camisa en su rostro.

Era una mezcla entre su loción y el olor a metal. No era del todo agradable, pero a ella siempre le había gustado ese olor tan particular de él.

Exhausta, comienza a bostezar con más frecuencia. Estaba tan cansada que no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos y cuanto más luchaba por mantenerse despierta, más sucumbía al agotamiento.

Luego de varios minutos, Tifa se recuesta en la cama para descansar un rato. La habitación estaba muy fría debido a la corriente de aire que había entrado por la ventana. Así que, tomó la camisa nuevamente y la envolvió a su alrededor para cubrirse del frío. Deseaba tanto poder tenerlo a su lado que hasta pensó que esa camisa se convertiría en el rubio de cabellos de punta.

"_Cloud, ¿En dónde estás…?" _

Cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida.

10:47 am

Tifa se despierta bruscamente con el sonido de un rayo y se levanta inmediatamente para ver si los niños se encontraban bien. Por suerte, aun seguían dormidos. Al ver que todo estaba en orden, dejó salir un suspiro y nuevamente se retiró a la habitación de Cloud.

Una vez ahí, volvió su mirada hacia la retratera que estaba en su escritorio. Tomó la retratera y se quedó mirando la fotografía que estaba en ella. Era la foto que se habían tomado el día en que adoptaron a Denzel. Tifa sonrío al recordar ese día y una pequeña lágrima comenzó a brotar de su ojo.

De repente, se escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de un motor. Tifa conocía muy bien ese sonido y corrió hacia la ventana para cerciorarse de que era lo que creía.

Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que efectivamente, era Cloud quien por fin regresaba a casa. Tifa bajó rápidamente las escaleras para encontrarse con él y fue entonces cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta principal.

"Cloud!" Tifa corre hacia él y en un rápido movimiento lo envuelve con sus brazos, mientras que Cloud se queda inmóvil sin responder nada.

"¿Porque tardaste tanto? Estaba tan preocupada…" ella lo libera del abrazo. "Oh cielos… mírate. Estas empapado. Espérame aquí, ahora regreso." ella corre al guardarropa y regresa con una toalla.

"Aquí tienes." le entrega la toalla a Cloud. "Parece que no pudiste escapar de la tormenta."

Cloud se queda con la toalla en la mano sin hacer nada. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba lo que Tifa le decía.

"Um… déjame ayudarte con eso." Ella vuelve a tomar la toalla y comienza a secarlo.

"Será mejor que salgas de esa ropa mojada o podrías pescar un resfriado." Le dijo mientras lo secaba. Cloud no decía nada mientras ella trataba de secarlo. Era como si su mente estuviera en otra parte.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, Tifa se detiene por un momento y lo mira desconcertada.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó con suavidad y Cloud seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. No había dicho una sola palabra desde que regresó.

"¿Cloud?" ella coloca su mano en el rostro de Cloud para llamar su atención. Inmediatamente, Cloud reacciona al sentir su cálida mano en su rostro y su mirada se pierde por un instante en los ojos de Tifa.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó nuevamente.

Sin decir una palabra, Cloud la envuelve con sus brazos y entierra su rostro en su cuello. Tifa se petrifica al ver su reacción tan repentina y se queda inmóvil sin saber que hacer.

"¿Cloud? ¿Que tienes?"

Cloud no decía nada mientras la abrazaba y comienza a llorar en silencio. Tifa se sorprende al escuchar su llanto y su rostro se llena de preocupación. Era la primera vez que ella lo miraba colapsar de esa manera.

"…Cloud…"

El instinto materno de Tifa se despertó al escucharlo llorar. Sentía una gran necesidad de protegerlo y lo único que podía hacer era quedarse ahí con él mientras el lloraba en su hombro. Ella lo envuelve entre sus brazos y trata de reconfortarlo mientras le acariciaba la espalda con sus manos.

"Tranquilo… aquí estoy." le susurra en el oído. Poco a poco, la respiración de Cloud comienza a ser cada vez más pasiva. Luego de unos instantes, la libera del agarre para secar sus lágrimas.

"Lo lamento… yo…" Cloud deja salir un suspiro mientras seca sus lágrimas.

"Descuida." Le respondió Tifa.

"Será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación. Te veré por la mañana."

"De acuerdo."

Cloud se retira a su habitación, dejando a Tifa un tanto desconcertada por lo que había pasado. Jamás había visto a Cloud tan derrumbado desde la muerte de Aerith. Se sentía tan impotente por no saber que hacer en ese momento.

Después de la larga jornada, finalmente se retira a su habitación para descansar.

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento la tardanza xD aquí los dejo con la segunda parte ^_^**

11:14 am

Tifa no podía dormir debido al extraño episodio que tuvo con Cloud hace unos minutos. Ella daba vueltas en su cama pensando en lo que podría haberle ocurrido para que se desmoronara de esa manera. Tenía tantos deseos de estar con él en esos momentos pero simplemente no sabía como acercársele.

Al no poder conciliar el sueño, Tifa se levanta de su cama y se dirige hacia la habitación de Cloud. Se detiene en frente de la puerta y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar, dudó. Quería saber que era lo que le estaba pasando, pero no sabia como preguntárselo.

"_¿Pero qué me pasa, por qué estoy tan nerviosa?"_ respiró profundo y deja salir un suspiro. Cloud escucha un sonido que proviene de la puerta y se levanta de su cama.

"¿Tifa…?" preguntó Cloud. Tifa se congela al escuchar su nombre y trata de esconderse detrás de la puerta.

"¿Eres tú?" preguntó nuevamente. Al no escuchar respuesta, Cloud se dirige a ella nuevamente para invitarla a pasar.

"Esta bien, puedes pasar."

Tifa abre la puerta lentamente y entra a la habitación poco a poco.

"Hola…"

"Hola." Respondió Cloud.

"Creí que estabas dormido…"

"¿Qué hacías afuera de mi habitación?" preguntó Cloud.

"Bueno… es que… yo…" el rostro de Tifa comenzó a enrojecer y ella jalaba de su camisa. Parecía una niña que estaba a punto de ser castigada y Cloud no pudo evitar reírse. Por un segundo le recordó a la pequeña Marlene.

"Lo lamento. No quise despertarte." Le dijo enrojecida.

"Descuida. No estaba dormido."

"¿Esta todo bien? Le preguntó un poco nerviosa. El semblante de Cloud cambió bruscamente después de escuchar la pregunta de Tifa.

"Si." Hace una pausa. "No puedo dormir por la lluvia, es todo."

"Ya veo."

La habitación se queda en silencio por unos instantes y Tifa empieza a sentirse incómoda por la atmosfera. Ella trata de romper el hielo con lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

"Por cierto, olvide darte tu teléfono. Lo encontré en tu habitación mientras limpiaba. Esperaba que regresaras por el pero…"

"Lo siento." Cloud la interrumpe. "No fue mi intención preocuparte. Es solo que… necesitaba estar solo." Cloud baja su cabeza.

Tifa ve en sus ojos que algo andaba mal y se sienta en la cama junto a él para tratar de animarlo un poco; pero simplemente no sabía como entrar en su mente. Luego de un largo silencio, ella comienza a hablar.

"¿Acaso… tiene esto algo que ver con la fecha de hoy?"

Los ojos de Cloud se agrandaron al escuchar la pregunta de Tifa.

"Lo siento. Yo solo…"

"Descuida." Cloud la interrumpe nuevamente y Tifa baja su mirada en señal de sumisión. Fue entonces cuando Cloud deja salir unas palabras.

"El día de ayer recibí una llamada de Gongaga. Eran los padres de Zack."

Tifa vuelve a ver a Cloud mientras él se explica.

"Me pidieron que les entregara una encomienda, así que fui a traer el pedido personalmente. Cuando llegue, me invitaron a pasar y fueron muy amables conmigo mientras estuve ahí. No dejaban de sonreírme y en lo único que podía pensar era en Zack." El rostro de Cloud se llenó de confusión. "Aun sigo sin entenderlo. Como pueden sonreírle a la persona que es responsable de la muerte de su hijo. Simplemente no lo entiendo."

Tifa no decía nada y solo bajaba su cabeza.

"Hoy es su cumpleaños. Así que fui a visitarlo para darle el regalo que sus padres me pidieron que entregara. Estuve todo el día ahí…" Cloud mira hacia la ventana. "y… por alguna extraña razón… siempre llueve en esta fecha."

"¿Es por eso que no te gusta la lluvia? Le preguntó Tifa. Cloud deja salir una pequeña risa en forma de burla y le responde.

"A veces creo que la lluvia me persigue para recordarme lo que pasó esa noche."

"Él solía decirme que su sueño era convertirse en un héroe. Todos los días me repetía lo mismo. Y cada vez que me desanimaba me decía: _Nunca pierdas tus sueños y pase lo que pase, protege tu honor de soldado._" Cloud se queda en silencio por unos segundos y deja salir un suspiro. "Desearía que estuviera aquí."

"…Cloud…" Tifa no supo que mas decir en esos momentos.

"Nunca se daba por vencido. Siempre trataba de protegerme. Él… era como un hermano para mí. No tenía porque morir así… Sacrificó su vida por alguien que no valía la pena salvar."

"No digas eso…" reclamó Tifa. "Se lo mucho que él significaba para ti… pero no puedes seguir culpándote toda tu vida por ello."

"No puedo evitarlo. Cada vez que pienso en ello me da rabia. No tienes idea de lo que se siente cargar con ese peso día tras día sabiendo que pudo haber sido diferente de no ser por mi culpa. Yo debería estar en su lugar…" Cloud se queda sin palabras y baja su cabeza. Tifa trata de aliviar su dolor dándole palabras de aliento.

"Se que es difícil para ti aceptar el hecho de que nuestros amigos ya no están aquí. Pero creo que no valoras el sacrificio que ellos hicieron por ti. Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar, que talvez la razón por la que ellos arriesgaron sus vidas es porque tú eras especial para ellos."

Cloud no decía nada mientras ella hablaba.

"Cloud, tú eres especial para nosotros también… y te amamos... y te extrañamos…" La voz de Tifa comienza a quebrarse y Cloud la vuelve a ver con preocupación. Tifa hace un gran esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas y continúa hablando.

"No vivas lamentándote toda tu vida, porque francamente, me lastima escucharte hablar de esa manera. Eres muy importante para nosotros… y no queremos perderte como tú los perdiste a ellos." Cloud la mira fijamente a los ojos y se pierde en ellos.

"Así que por favor… no huyas de nosotros de nuevo. Nada de esto funciona si tú no estas aquí." Tifa baja su mirada y Cloud reacciona al ver la frustración de Tifa. Lo último que quería era lastimarla. Jamás se imagino que alguien lo necesitaría de esa manera, puesto que siempre pensó que era una carga para todos. Fue entonces cuando recordó algo que Zack le había dicho hace mucho tiempo.

"_Las personas que necesitas en tu vida, son aquellas que te necesitan a ti en sus vidas"._ En ese instante, Cloud se da cuenta de que también los necesita a ellos para seguir adelante con su vida.

"Gracias Tifa. Realmente necesitaba escuchar eso." Dijo Cloud.

Confundida, Tifa vuelve a ver a Cloud. Él la mira a los ojos y le regala una calida sonrisa. Tifa le sonríe también y se concentra en sus ojos. Ambos se pierden en sus miradas y Tifa rompe con el contacto visual al sentir que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado.

"Bueno… se hace un poco tarde. Um… será mejor que regrese a mi habitación para que puedas descansar." Le dijo mientras Tifa se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"Bueno… que descanses."

"Tifa… espera." Cloud trata de detenerla antes de que saliera de su habitación.

"¿Si?"

"¿Puedo… pedirte un favor?"

"Si, claro." Ella asienta con su cabeza.

"¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? ¿Al menos, hasta que me duerma?"

Tifa se sorprende al escuchar su petición mientras que Cloud se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Esta bien si no quieres hacerlo… es solo que yo…" Cloud suspira. "…realmente no quiero estar solo ahora." Cloud baja la mirada.

Tifa sonríe al ver la expresión en su rostro y simplemente no pudo rechazar su petición. Su amigo de la infancia la necesitaba y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por hacerlo sentir mejor.

"Hazte a un lado." Le dijo Tifa.

"¿Qué?" pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja.

"Ya escuchaste… hazte a un lado."

Cloud la mira con desconcierto e inmediatamente hace lo que se le pidió. Se recuesta boca arriba en un lado de la cama mientras Tifa se sienta del otro lado. Ella acomoda una de las almohadas y seguidamente se recuesta en ella quedando boca arriba también. Ambos miraban hacia todos lados sin saber que decir. Cloud fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"Gracias, Tifa…"

Tifa voltea a verlo.

"Descuida." Respondió con una sonrisa.

Cloud voltea su cabeza para verla y entrelaza una de sus manos con las de Tifa. Sorprendida por el gesto, le sonríe nuevamente y se vuelve hacia él para mirarlo de frente. Cloud hace lo mismo y lleva su mano cerca de su rostro sin soltar la mano de Tifa. Ambos cierran sus ojos y se quedan dormidos escuchando las gotas de lluvia caer.

2:08 am

Cloud se despierta bruscamente con el sonido de un rayo. Desconcertado, trata de calmarse y busca la mano de Tifa. Pero ella ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Cloud observa con gran pesar el enorme espacio que había dejado en su cama. Se sentía muy seguro con ella a su lado.

La tormenta estaba comenzando a despejarse, así que vuelve a colocar su cabeza sobre la almohada e intenta dormir. De repente se escuchan unos pasos y Cloud abre los ojos para ver de qué se trataba.

"_¿Será ella?"_ Se pregunto así mismo.

Una silueta se asoma por la puerta y Cloud vuelve a cerrar sus ojos. Efectivamente, era Tifa quien regresaba de la cocina. Cloud permaneció con los ojos cerrados hasta que ella se sentó en la cama. Mientras ella se acomodaba el cabello, Cloud abre un ojo para espiar lo que estaba haciendo y se encontró con su espalda. Aparentemente le había dado un poco de sed y se levanto de la cama para traer un vaso con agua. Cloud sonríe una vez más y cierra sus ojos para que ella no se diera cuenta de que estaba despierto.

Luego de terminar de beber su agua, Tifa se incorpora al lado de Cloud, quien aun tenía los ojos cerrados. Nuevamente se vuelve hacia él y lo toma de la mano. Ella cierra sus ojos y al hacer esto, Cloud suelta su mano y en un movimiento lento, la rodea con su brazo para envolverla en un abrazo. Tifa es tomada por sorpresa y su rostro se enrojeció. Lo mira fijamente a los ojos, como esperando una respuesta y luego sonríe al ver que él aun dormía. Su rostro estaba tan lleno de paz y tranquilidad que no pudo evitar contagiarse. Ela trata de acomodarse y se las arregla para liberar uno de sus brazos. Al hacer esto, ella lo entrelaza por debajo para abrazarlo mientras entierra su cabeza en su cuello. Ella lo acaricia suavemente con su rostro y Cloud aprieta el abrazo. Tifa se queda dormida y Cloud sonríe al ver que su plan había dado resultado. Satisfecho, Cloud cierra sus ojos y se queda profundamente dormido.

2:58 am

La lluvia se detiene.

_Continuara…_

**Originalmente el fic terminaba aquí xD pero creo q le agregare otro capitulo mas para hacerlo un poco mas dramático. **


	3. Chapter 3

7:45 am

La alarma comenzó a sonar.

Tifa extendió su brazo rápidamente para alcanzar el reloj y apagarlo. Su reloj biológico ya la había despertado mucho antes que la alarma comenzara a sonar. Eran casi las 8 de la mañana y ella aun permanecía en la cama junto a Cloud quien seguía dormido. Mientras estaba ahí con él, ella no dejaba de contemplarlo mientras dormía.

"_Se ve tan tierno,"_ pensó. Había algo en su forma de respirar que la tranquilizaba y la llenaba de paz. A pesar de que su respiración era fuerte y profunda, Cloud no emitía ningún sonido mientras dormía; al contrario de otros como Cid y Barret que despertaban a todos con sus fuertes ronquidos.

No era la primera vez que Tifa lo observaba dormir. Pero de todas las noches, la que mas recordaba fue la noche en que se quedaron dormidos bajo el Highwind. Jamás pensó que esa noche se volvería a repetir y el solo pensar que una vez estaba en sus brazos la hacía estremecer. El tenerlo a su lado era como un sueño hecho realidad; pero como todo sueño, ella tenía que despertar.

8:27 am

Al cabo de unos minutos, Tifa mira el reloj y se percata de que quedaba poco tiempo para abrir el bar. Ella deseaba tanto poder quedarse con él, pero tenía que empezar con los quehaceres del día para luego atender el bar.

Una de sus manos seguía entrelazada con las de Cloud y temía que él se despertaría al soltar su mano. Lentamente, se va moviendo en la cama y poco a poco libera su mano. Cloud aprieta la mano inconscientemente y Tifa se detiene de inmediato para no despertarlo. Al ver que aun seguía dormido, deja salir un suspiro y nuevamente vuelve a intentarlo. Pronto se libera del agarre de Cloud y con cuidado coloca una de las almohadas por debajo de su brazo con el fin de que él pudiera sentir el calor de algo que lo acompañara. Cloud toma la almohada entre sus brazos pensando que es Tifa y la abraza fuertemente. Tifa se conmueve por el gesto y se inclina lentamente para depositar un beso en su frente. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Cloud al sentir sus caricias. Después de asegurarse de que se quedara dormido, Tifa sale de la habitación y se dirige a la cocina del bar para preparar el desayuno.

9:22 am

Una hora después, Cloud se despierta.

Comienza a estirar su cuerpo para despertar todos sus músculos y luego mira el reloj. Era casi hora de abrir el bar y él aun seguía tendido en su cama. No era usual que él durmiera tanto en un día de trabajo; por lo general siempre era él quien se levantaba primero y salía desde muy temprano para hacer sus diligencias. Sin embargo, era de esperarse puesto que se había acostado muy tarde la noche anterior. A pesar de que no había dormido lo suficiente, él no se sentía exhausto; sino que todo lo contrario.

Mientras se recuperaba de su largo y reconfortante sueño, su mente divagaba en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Aun no podía creer que había permanecido toda la noche con Tifa en sus brazos. Su olor aun seguía impregnado en su almohada y Cloud se embriagaba con su aroma. Era una mezcla entre frutas con alcohol. Era muy normal ese olor en Tifa y él adoraba esa fragancia.

Luego de unos minutos, Cloud se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño para asearse.

9:58 am

Tifa se acercó a la puerta principal y le dio vuelta al letrero de "cerrado" para abrir el bar. Por lo general, no había mucha actividad durante las mañanas puesto que la mayoría de los clientes eran trabajadores de Edge; y es por eso que Tifa acostumbraba abrir el bar a esa hora para ofrecerles desayuno con café.

A los niños les encantaba ayudar en el bar durante las mañanas. Todos eran muy amables y siempre les ofrecían un gil como propina, el cual depositaban en una alcancía hecha por ellos con el fin de ahorrar todo lo que puedan.

10:05 am

Minutos después, Cloud baja las escaleras a buscar algo de comer. Cuando entró a la cocina, los niños se sorprendieron de verlo ahí y corrieron a abrazarlo. Tifa estaba tan ocupada en el bar que se había olvidado por completo de él y al verlo, se puso nerviosa y voltea su cabeza para ver hacia otra parte. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas como un tomate al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Cloud se acercó a la barra y la saluda. "Buenos días, Tifa."

"Bu-Buenos días." respondió con voz nerviosa. Mientras estaba ahí, ella no podía voltear a verlo por miedo a que él la viera sonrojada; sin embargo, Cloud continuó charlando con ella como si nada y fue entonces cuando Tifa por fin pudo voltear a verlo para ofrecerle su desayuno. "Y dime… ¿pudiste dormir bien? Le preguntó.

"A tu lado, ¿quién no lo haría?" Respondió con una leve sonrisa. Tifa se sonroja de nuevo y de inmediato voltea su cabeza. "¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó preocupado.

"Umm… ¡Sí! No te preocupes. Es que pensé que iba a estornudar." Le dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Cloud se queda en silencio por unos segundos y Tifa voltea su cabeza al escuchar que no decía nada. Su rostro era diferente, no tenía esa mirada perdida de siempre. Era como si toda esa inseguridad que tenía se había desvanecido por completo. "¿Está todo bien?" le preguntó preocupada. Cloud vuelve a verla a los ojos y se le queda mirando por unos instantes antes de responderle.

"Sí…" le sonrió. "Todo está bien." Era la primera vez que Cloud sonreía de esa manera y Tifa le devuelve la sonrisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos. "Por cierto Tifa…" se levantó de la barra. "¿Podrías cerrar temprano hoy?" Tifa se sorprende al escuchar su petición y lo mira con desconcierto. "Hay algo que quiero mostrarte." Le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la cocina.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó confundida.

Cloud le sonríe nuevamente antes de responderle. "Ya lo verás." Y con eso ultimo, salió por la puerta trasera para ir donde estaba el Fenrir. Tifa no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, así que simplemente sonrió y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

3:26 pm

Tifa comienza a despachar a la gente del bar para cerrar antes de las 4 pm. Cloud se encontraba con los niños ordenando y limpiando las mesas del bar mientras que Tifa terminaba de lavar los platos. Eran un buen equipo cuando trabajaban juntos; casi como una verdadera familia.

Luego de terminar con las mesas, Cloud se dirige a la puerta trasera para preparar al Fenrir. Tifa llama por teléfono a Barret para que viniera a cuidar a los niños en su ausencia y media hora después, él llega en su camioneta junto con Nanaki para recoger a los niños. No estarían fuera mucho tiempo pero aun así, no podían dejarlos solos en el bar.

Ambos adultos se despiden de los niños y luego se montan en la camioneta para partir rumbo a Corel.

4:22 pm

Cloud se encontraba afuera del bar esperando a que Tifa terminara de cerrar todo para poder salir. Ella aun no sabía hacia donde la llevaría Cloud, pero no quiso preguntarle detalles puesto que no era muy a menudo que salieran juntos.

Una vez terminado de cerrar todo, Tifa se dirige al Fenrir en donde se encontraba Cloud esperándola. "¿Lista?" extendió su mano hacia ella para ayudarla a montar.

"¡Lista!" tomó su mano y seguidamente se monta en la parte de atrás del Fenrir. Cloud se coloca sus goggles y ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para evitar caerse de la motocicleta. Cloud enciende el motor y luego parten. Tifa no dejaba de sonreír mientras iban en la motocicleta. Ella cierra sus ojos y apoya su cabeza sobre su cálida espalda para disfrutar del paseo. Cloud voltea ligeramente y sonríe mientras aceleraba.

4:57 am

Llegan a un risco cerca de las ruinas de Midgar y Cloud se detiene en frente de una cama de flores en donde se encontraba enterrada una enorme espada. Era nada más y nada menos que la Buster Sword, la espada que una vez perteneció a un héroe y que luego fue heredada a Cloud.

Tifa se desmonta del Fenrir y dirige su mirada hacia Cloud. "¿Es eso… lo que creo que es?" le preguntó. Cloud asentó con su cabeza y luego Tifa se acerca a donde se encontraba la espada. Una vez ahí, ella se inclina para inspeccionar el lugar y se agacha para tocar la Buster Sword.

"Hola Zack." Dijo mientras tocaba la espada. Cloud se sorprende al ver que ella había reconocido ese lugar y sonríe. Tifa se quedo ahí admirando la espada por un minuto y luego comienza a hablarle. "Sé que es algo tarde para esto pero… Feliz Cumpleaños. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros; y sobre todo, por haberle salvado la vida a Cloud." Los ojos de Cloud comienzan a aguarse al escucharla decir eso. "Jamás lo hubiera encontrado de no haber sido por ti. Y por eso, te doy las gracias." Tifa se levanta y enseguida, desata la cinta que traía puesto en su brazo y la ata en el mango de la Buster Sword. Luego ella retrocede unos pasos mientras observaba la cinta moverse con el viento y se vuelve hacia Cloud, quien aún seguía apoyado sobre el Fenrir. Tifa le sonríe y luego se le acerca para darle un abrazo. Cloud se petrificó por un segundo al sentir el agarre de Tifa, pero luego se relaja para devolverle el abrazo. "Debes extrañarlo mucho…" le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Cloud deja salir un suspiro. "No tienes idea…" le respondió. Ella lo libera del abrazo y fue entonces cuando él se acercó a la espada para decir unas palabras. "Bueno… creo que ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir ayer, pero no está de más en felicitarte de nuevo. Espero que la estés pasando bien junto a Aerith. Y Aerith, si estas escuchando, por favor ten mucha paciencia… se que él a veces puede ser un tanto… bueno… sabes a que me refiero." Tifa dejó salir una pequeña risa al escuchar eso. "En fin… Feliz Cumpleaños. Y gracias de nuevo." Cloud se quita el collar que traía puesto en su cuello y lo coloca sobre la espada. Era una de las insignias de SOLDIER que Zack le había obsequiado hace muchos años. Cloud retrocede unos pasos y vuelve a ver la espada. "Oyasumi, Zack…" dijo en voz baja. Tifa se acerca a él por la espalda y lo envuelve con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Sé que él estaría muy orgullosos de ti." Cloud sonríe al escuchar sus palabras y se gira dentro del agarre de Tifa para verla a los ojos. Tifa le sonríe tiernamente y coloca su mano sobre el rostro de Cloud para acariciar su mejilla. Cloud cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar por sus caricias. Tifa se sonroja un poco al ver su rostro tan angelical y trata de romper con la atmosfera. "Bueno… será mejor que regresemos a casa." Dijo mirando hacia otra parte. Cloud asentó con su cabeza y Tifa se adelanta mientras Cloud vuelve a ver la espada por última vez para luego regresar.

5:43 pm

Cloud y Tifa regresan al bar.

Cloud extiende su mano hacia Tifa para ayudarla a desmontarse del Fenrir y ella se dirige hacia la entrada del Seventh Heaven. Cloud se queda atrás quien seguía montado sobre Fenrir. Tifa voltea al ver que él no la seguía y lo mira con desconcierto. "¿No piensas venir?" preguntó confundida.

Cloud alzó la mirada y le sonríe. "Hay algo que debo hacer antes…" respondió. El semblante de Tifa cambió bruscamente al escucharlo decir eso y baja su mirada con tristeza. "Entiendo…" dijo con gran pesar.

Cloud deja salir una pequeña risa al ver su preocupación y trata de reconfortarla. "No te preocupes, no iré muy lejos. Te prometo que estaré aquí antes del anochecer." Tifa lo vuelve a ver con una mirada llena de esperanza y le regala una cálida sonrisa.

"De acuerdo." Ella asiente con su cabeza y nuevamente, se acerca a él para darle un abrazo de despedida. Cloud le devuelve el abrazo mientras cierra sus ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Gracias Tifa. No sé qué haría sin ti…" le susurró al oído. Tifa se sonroja al escuchar su voz en su oído y sonríe.

"Lo mismo digo…" respondió en voz baja. Cloud cierra los ojos nuevamente y se gira en el agarre de Tifa para apretar un suave beso en su frente. Tifa se aferra fuertemente del suéter de Cloud y luego se separa un poco, sin romper el agarre, para mirarlo a los ojos. Ambos se pierden en sus miradas por unos instantes y finalmente, unen sus labios en un tímido pero anhelado beso.

Después del contacto, Tifa abre sus ojos lentamente y se encuentra con los ojos azules de Cloud, los cuales no dejaban de mirarla. Un leve sonrojo oscureció sus mejillas al ver su rostro y enseguida baja la mirada. Cloud agarra su barbilla con el fin de llamar su atención y nuevamente, vuelve a unir sus labios. Esta vez el beso fue más prolongado y su profundidad se incrementaba con cada una de sus caricias. Ambos se entregaron en aquel beso y en ese momento, el mundo se desvaneció a su alrededor mientras sentían sus corazones latir al mismo tiempo.

Luego del prolongado beso, Tifa deja sus labios para tomar aliento y entierra su rostro sobre el cuello de Cloud. Ella lo envuelve con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y él hace lo mismo con la de ella. "No llegues tarde…" le dijo con ternura y Cloud sonrío al escucharla.

"No lo haré…" le respondió con la misma ternura. Ambos sueltan el agarre y se despiden con un tierno beso. Cloud se coloca sus goggles nuevamente y enciende el motor del Fenrir. Tifa retrocede un poco para darle espacio y lo ve partir. Tifa se queda ahí por unos instantes mientras lo miraba desde la distancia. Se sentía muy contenta de que por fin habían dejado florecer sus sentimientos y eso le dio aun más seguridad, ya que sabía que él ahora tendría una razón más por la cual regresar.

Y con ese pensamiento, regresó adentro.

9:47 pm

Cloud regresa al bar como lo había prometido. Sin embargo, no llegó a tiempo para recibir a los niños y estos ya se encontraban dormidos en sus camas. Se asomó a la habitación de los niños para echar un vistazo y asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Luego se dirige a la habitación de Tifa para hacer lo mismo, pero para su sorpresa, ella no se encontraba ahí.

Confundido, Cloud regresa a su dormitorio para buscarla y la encuentra dormida en su cama. Se había quedado profundamente dormida mientras lo esperaba a que regresara. Cloud no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por haberla hecho esperar y se acercó a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla de vuelta a su habitación. Una vez ahí, la coloca con cuidado sobre su cama y la cubre con la sabana. Él se queda con ella por unos instantes admirándola mientras dormía. _"Se ve tan adorable"_ pensó. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Cloud se incorpora lentamente para recostarse a su lado. Con cuidado la rodea con sus brazos por la cintura y se presiona contra su espalda. Cloud comienza a cerrar sus ojos lentamente mientras la escucha respirar.

"Llegas tarde…" dijo Tifa en voz baja. Cloud se sorprende al escucharla y abre sus ojos al ver que ella aun seguía despierta.

"Lo sé." Suspiró. "Disculpa la tardanza." Le dijo apenado. Tifa sonríe y luego se gira dentro del agarre de Cloud para enterrar su rostro en su cuello.

"Descuida." Murmuró en su cuello. "Lo que importa es que ya estás aquí." Cloud cierra sus ojos mientras sonríe y aprieta el abrazo. Ambos entrelazan sus manos y luego se quedan profundamente dormidos.

Fin.

_**A/N: lamento la tardanza ^^U pero por fin pude terminarla :3 espero que les haya gustado ^^ déjenme un review x3**_


End file.
